<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Sexy-Crime-Fighter-Genius by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764199">Dr. Sexy-Crime-Fighter-Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose'>give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#28: “I’m sorry. What did you just say?”<br/>#44: “H-how long have you been standing there?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Sexy-Crime-Fighter-Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you set out the fresh muffins from today. Outside, the sky was grey and everything looked gloomy. You wiped down the counter and waited for the first customer of the day. You had a bunch of regulars and the occasional tourist who wandered in. </p><p>Today it was a tall, young man. You had never seen him before. His brown hair was brushed back behind his left ear. He was wearing a sweater vest and a jacket. He had an awkward smile on his lips as he looked around. </p><p>He walked up to you and you couldn’t help but smile back. </p><p>“Never seen you before. Are you new around here or just visiting?” you leaned on the counter. </p><p>He looked as though you had broken him from a trance, “I’m sorry. What did you just say?” he asked sheepishly. </p><p>You smiled politely and repeated your question, “New here or just visiting?” </p><p>“That obvious? I just moved here. Starting a new job tomorrow.” </p><p>“Congratulations and welcome to our fair city.” you grinned and proceeded to take his order. When he tried to pay you waved him off, “This one’s on me.” </p><p>“Thank you….” he paused when he realized that he didn’t know your name.</p><p>“Y/N. Y/N L/N.” you passed him his sugary beverage. </p><p>“Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid.” he introduced himself with a grateful smile. However, he didn’t leave as most customers would have at that point. He stayed standing at the other side of the counter. You decided to keep talking to him. He probably didn’t know anyone around here yet, and you didn’t have any other customers waiting. </p><p>“So, this job. Are you excited?” you asked, admiring the way his face lit up. </p><p>“It’s my dream job. I’ll be working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico.” he bounced on his heels.</p><p>“Quantico. That's the FBI, right?” you weren’t that familiar with law enforcement, but you did love your crime dramas. </p><p>“Yes. You see, the FBI academy was only opened in 1972, but the-” he began to ramble, but the bell rang signaling another customer. </p><p>“I have to get back to work. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon, Dr. Reid?” you asked. </p><p>“I think this might be my new coffee place.” he grinned, “And call me Spencer.” </p><p>You mirrored his grin, “See you tomorrow, Spencer.</p><p>He stayed true to his word. Over the next few months, Spencer became an early morning regular. Sometimes, if he was having a slow day at the BAU, he would come back for lunch. You enjoyed talking to him about anything and everything. Some days, you would take an early lunch and join him. Other days, he wouldn’t show up. You didn’t worry, because he had explained that with his job, he could be traveling halfway across the country with ten minute’s notice.</p><p>It didn’t take too long for you to develop a crush on the poor guy. Your friend, Ashley didn’t take too long to notice and constantly tease you about it. </p><p>“Hey, it’s almost time to open. Think Dr. Dreamy will be here today?” she grinned, setting up machines in the back. You rolled your eyes. Maybe you had been moping, because Spencer had been away for a week. </p><p>“Come on, Ash. It’s just a crush.” you shook your head and grabbed a box of coffee beans to bring out front. </p><p>“Which is why you should totally ask him out!” she grabbed a second box, following behind you. </p><p>“Sure,” you said sarcastically, using your back to open the door as you walked through it, “When he comes in, I’ll just throw my arms in the air and cry “Dr. Sexy-Crime-Fighter-Genius, would you go out with me?’!” </p><p>“Well, I hope you mean me.” you heard a familiar voice behind you. The look on Ashley’s face confirmed your fear. After putting the box down, you slowly turned to face the object of your affection. A playful smirk on his lips as he undoubtedly analyzed the sheer horror on your face.</p><p>“H-how long have you been standing there?” you stuttered, your face getting hot. You heard Ashley snort loudly before running out back, to hide her laughter. </p><p>Spencer’s smirk only widened, “Dr. Sexy-Crime-Fighter-Genius? That’s a little long for a nickname, don’t you think?” </p><p>“W-well, it’s not l-like I don’t refer to you as that often.” you stared at the counter, refusing to look up. </p><p>“So, how does Sunday afternoon sound?” Spencer asked. </p><p>“For what?” you looked up, curiosity beating out your embarrassment. </p><p>“For our date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>